Disclosed herein is a headrest installed in an upper part of a seat back of a vehicle seat, and a vehicle seat provided with a headrest.
In general, a vehicle seat is provided with a headrest in an upper part of a seat back in order to support a head part of a seat user.
Recently, various structures in which size of a headrest is increased in order to further enhance a support property of the head part of the seat user are proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Document No. 2010-154949 (“the '949 Document”).
As shown in FIG. 7, a headrest 130 described in the '949 Document is inserted and installed into an upper part of a seat back via stays 132 of a headrest main body 131. Upper ends of the stays 132 are coupled by a laterally bridging portion 133. A plate member 135 is coupled to the laterally bridging portion 133 via a rotation portion 134. The plate member 135 includes an oscillation plate portion 136 fixed to the rotation portion 134 and a plate main body portion 137. A pair of reinforcing portions 138 is fixed to the plate main body portion 137 to extend in the longitudinal direction from both right and left ends of this plate main body portion 137. The reinforcing portions 138 are formed by curving linear members in a substantially U-shape.
However, with the structure of the headrest 130 as in the '949 Document, although the support property of the head part of the headrest 130 can be enhanced by attaching the reinforcing portions 138 to the plate main body portion 137, the reinforcing portions 138 are separately attached to both the right and left ends of the plate main body portion 137. Therefore, there is a fear that attachment workability of support parts of the reinforcing portions 138 is lowered, so that the number of parts is increased. Moreover, when the size of the headrest 130 is increased, the size of the linear members for reinforcing this headrest 130 are also increased. Thus, improvement in rigidity of the support parts of the reinforcing portions 138 is desired.
Therefore, the headrest 130 in which rigidity of the entire headrest 130, particularly the rigidity of the support parts of the reinforcing portions 138, is improved, without increasing weight even upon a size increase, is desired.
Regarding the structure of this headrest 130, although the reinforcing portions 138 are attached to the plate main body portion 137, detailed attachment positions are not considered. Therefore, depending on the attachment positions of the reinforcing portions 138, there is a fear that the reinforcing portions interfere with the other attachment parts. Thus, the headrest 130 in which interference by the reinforcing portions 138 with the other parts is suppressed to improve an attachment property is desired.
Further, when the seat back and the headrest 130 are folded toward the front side and the headrest 130 and loads or the like collide with each other, there is a fear that the reinforcing portions 138 do not easily receive a collision with the structure of this headrest 130. Therefore, the headrest 130 in which the reinforcing portions 138 easily receive the collision so that damage to a frame main body portion and damage to a cushion material placed on the upper side of the frame main body portion can be suppressed is desired.